


【白珊瑚】alpha景瑚之烦恼

by golita729



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golita729/pseuds/golita729
Summary: 上天满足了Alpha景瑚的心愿，让他穿越到没有AO存在的平行世界成为一个“真正的Beta”,可是他自己并没有发现这一点……又名《只有佐藤景瑚一个人在考虑ABO的世界》伪ABO清水一发完有平行世界番外车
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, 佐藤景瑚/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 5





	【白珊瑚】alpha景瑚之烦恼

楔子 如果我真是个Beta就好了  
[kohei：keigo，一定要保护好自己啊]  
佐藤景瑚盯着同是alpha的密友发来的信息，一时间百味陈杂，半晌，还是回了一张查理布朗瑟瑟发抖的表情。  
[kohei：说真的，Alpha当idol这事儿，你会被网民骂死的]

说来讽刺，战争时期被视为国家柱石的Alpha，在和平年代却生活地举步维艰。  
科技的进步抹去了第二性别在生产生活中的作用，许多过去只有alpha才能胜任的工作已经可以完全交给机器人完成。社会对艺术和创造的需求，甚至诞生了许多更加适合beta的工作。虽然在法律上已经实现了平权，但道德上社会依然认为Alpha和Omega存在偏见。  
使用了长效抑制剂假装Beta参加PDJ甄选是佐藤景瑚分化之后做的最大胆的事，成为世界瞩目的偶像是他最大的梦想，怎么能因为区区第二性别就此夭折呢。虽然他幸运地出道了，但alpha的身份成为悬在头上的达摩克里斯之剑。  
不过他不是一个人，想到这里，他稍稍安心。  
是的，在这被网友称为beta窝的JO1里，隐瞒真实性别的不在少数——河野纯喜和他一样是个装B的A，川尻莲、川西拓实和白岩瑠姫则是装B的O，除了尚未分化的豆原和鹤房，真正的Beta只有四人而已。  
佐藤不是故意窥探队友的秘密，只是他是天生的信息素易感体质，一丁点的信息素都能被他捕捉到，战争时期这是万中无一的侦查天赋，和平年代却给他带来的太多的烦恼。

被迫承担许多秘密的佐藤，伸手为明显已经喝多的川尻莲挡下一杯香槟。  
哎，又是真实心累的一天呢，如果我也是个Beta就好了。看着毫无负担的Beta队长与那城奨，佐藤羡慕地想到。  
或许是他的愿望足够诚挚，上天决定解决他的烦恼，漆黑的夜空中，一道不合时宜的彗星划过。佐藤景瑚并不知道，这将是他待在ABO世界的最后3小时，12点一过，迎接他的将是一个船新的世界。

上 同是天涯装b人  
佐藤景瑚从睡梦中醒来，厚重的遮光窗帘不知何时被拉开了一道缝隙，早晨的阳光从那儿窜入室内，直直照在他的脸上。果然还是不能喝酒，他揉着胀胀的脑袋从床上坐起，昨夜LV晚宴他们几个成年的被拉出去代表团队敬酒。香槟度数不高，可耐不住金主爸爸多呀，这一点上不得不说一句：吉本牛逼！  
四周是经济酒店千篇一律的简洁装潢，隔壁的单人床上已经没了人影，宣传期跑了太多行程，他盯着掀出一个三角形的空被褥看了半天，还是想不起昨夜的室友是谁。  
也不怪他小题大做，与那城居然以增进团爱的理由接受了玩游戏换室友的提议，这意味着什么？团内那么多隐藏第二性别的AO，随意换室友要是搞出什么颜色事件该如何是好啊。大概是大家装Beta都装得天衣无缝，队长真情实感地以为jo1是个Beta窝了。  
他伸手去够床头柜上的手机，无意间将什么带状物体碰到地上，捡起一看竟然是一条克罗心的chocker。佐藤蹭了蹭银质挂饰，确认没有摔坏，不由庆幸，要真摔坏了白岩不得心疼死。

等等，白岩？白岩瑠姫？!  
佐藤瞬间吓清醒了，掀开被子低头一开——还好还好内裤还在，不过睡裤呢？！苍天啊！不会吧？孤A寡O的他不会把人睡了吧！佐藤心里咯噔个不停，白岩是去报警了吗？还是忍辱负重一个人去了三无小医院做omega紧急避孕手术？A装B性侵队友什么的，他脑内已经把雅虎热搜、文春周刊、法制频道统统走了一遍，他A装B的事情将会被曝光，并贴上毫无自制力的弱A标签被永远地钉在耻辱柱上！Alpha真是艰难啊！  
也许……也许没有发生什么呢？佐藤捏着在床脚皱成一团的丝质睡裤侥幸想着，上面并没有白岩的信息素气味不是吗？  
佐藤下定决心，勇敢地跨出了一步。

白岩走出浴室门，看到的就是这样诡异的情形。佐藤景瑚光裸着一双违反规定的大长腿，单膝跪在他的床上。金色的脑袋在枕头和被褥间拱来拱去，昨日做好的贵头被弄得乱糟糟的，像一只在灌木丛里滚了八百遍的大狗狗。  
“呃，你在干什么？”  
白岩的声音如同一道惊雷劈在佐藤浑浑噩噩的脑子里。完了完了，这下真的说不清了，虽然确定没有发生什么，但这样绝对绝对会被当成变态的吧？！  
佐藤景瑚艰难地回过头，只见白岩正站在浴室门口，上身仅披着一条雪白的浴巾，甜腻的玫瑰味道随着温热的水汽氤氲开来，漂染过度的浅紫色头发凌乱地支棱在头上，脸上挂着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，看上去竟有些懵，和平时优雅的王子形象全然不同。  
“啊！”佐藤触电一般从床上弹起，脸颊红得像煮熟的虾子，手忙脚乱地用皱成一团的睡裤遮住关键部位。  
“你你你别误会，我只是……”佐藤根本不敢直视白岩，目光在地板上逡巡，无意瞥见白岩赤裸的双足——牙白牙白！白岩瑠姫怎么这样！他他他不守O德！“我只是把美瞳飞到你床上了！哈哈，哈哈哈。”  
“真的吗？”白岩将信将疑，擦着头发走近床边，“那我帮你找吧。”  
忽然浓郁起来的气息吓得佐藤心跳失速，“不不不用！不是，我是说我已经找到了！”  
“哦？”  
“我去洗漱了！”佐藤贴着墙边一点点溜走，砰的一声关上了浴室门。

噗，佐藤景瑚怎么，还挺有趣的？白岩忍不住笑出了声，明明初见的时候还是个神秘冷酷的爱知潮男，让人觉得不好接近。他自己其实是个挺怕生的人，节目没有合作机会，和佐藤的关系就停在点头之交上。总觉得一开始就是两个世界的人，只不过因为同一个梦想聚到一起，没有什么互相了解的必要。  
不过新买的洗发水味有点大啊，白岩嗅了嗅毛巾上甜腻的玫瑰味，不由皱了皱眉头，以后还是用无香精的比较好。

佐藤靠在浴室的门上大口喘息，浴室的空气中依然弥漫着浓郁的玫瑰香味，佐藤仿佛置身于一处颓废的玫瑰园，地面上铺满了干枯的落叶，带刺的藤蔓恣意地爬满了斑驳的栅栏，无数猩红的玫瑰独自盛开在被遗忘的秘密花园。白岩一直伪装得很好，除了备受信息素易感体质困扰的自己，谁都没有发现他的真实性别。不对，浴室中的味道这么明显，但他依然保持着理智，这能说明什么？  
——他是个年轻健康信息素易感的Alpha，那白岩瑠姫只是个已标记的omega啊！  
又撞破了队友的秘密，佐藤懊恼地捂住脸。但思绪还是在[是谁标记了白岩瑠姫？]上转来转去。不可能是团内，河野君不会轻易标记别人，那就是节目期间，是本田或者佐野！或者是更早的时候，未标记的Omega做地下偶像很辛苦的吧？

洗漱完毕后白岩果然已经不在房内，佐藤回想刚才的情形，对于彼此的的第二性别，两人应该已是心照不宣。  
手机忽然响起两声line的提示音，指尖划开，弹出了一张图片。是酒店餐厅造型精致的蛋糕，粉嫩的草莓慕斯上放着切开的草莓，鲜甜酸爽的味道仿佛要冲出屏幕，川西还在蛋糕边上比了个树杈。  
[takumi：酒店的蛋糕超好吃，快来哦~]  
他回了个就来，打开空调的换气功能，披上外套离开房间。  
\------------------------------------  
  
电梯打开的时候河野纯喜正捂着嘴打呵欠，“你也这么晚啊？昨天真的喝得有点多。”  
佐藤赞同地点了点头，不自觉拉开了与河野的距离，虽然他俩是很好的朋友，河野装Beta技巧也非常高超，但电梯这类逼仄的空间，各种残留的信息素混杂在一起，真的让A窒息。  
“昨天那只手袋你还记得是什么款式吗？我想给妈妈买一只，在官网上却怎么也找不到……”  
“叮~”河野还在说着昨天活动是看中的手袋，电梯门缓慢地打开，一股冷风窜了进来，他忍不住紧了紧领口。一丝微不可查的甜味逸出，鲜甜中还带着一点清新的酸味……这是谁的味道？一个人影隐隐绰绰在脑海中闪现，不是柠檬、不是芸香，是——画面清晰起来，是line聊天界面，那里有一张造型精致的草莓蛋糕。  
“等等！你和takumi……”佐藤脱口而出，还未来得及为自己的失礼懊悔，便听他说道：“对啊，昨天我们睡一间啊。”  
“你是和ruki吗？看上去精神不太好，他rap唱到几点啊？”

他们标记了。佐藤已经听不见河野的声音了，他机械地张了张嘴，想要发出点什么声音。可这个认知仿佛烧红的烙铁，生生印在了心口，他头皮发麻，仿佛一瞬间被人从脚底抽干了血液，一个愤怒的声音在脑海中大问为什么。  
为什么会变成变成这样呢？第一次有了好感的omega，有了能做一辈子朋友的alpha。和两个重要的人一起出道，带来了更大的快乐。而这份快乐，本应带来更多的动力去实现共同的梦想。  
但是，为什么，会变成这样呢……

中 队内三角，最为致命  
“sho桑，我能不能换个房间啊？”没有活动的时候，大家都关在练习室里拼了命的练舞，第一场FM就要到了，几首新歌的舞蹈还说不上整齐。对于这群半年前还在各行各业做着与idol全然无关事情的素人来说，一个月内要做到这么多怎么看都是天方夜谭。  
“怎么了？你昨天和谁一间来着？”与那城奨趁着休息时间啃着蛋白棒，见佐藤过来，往他手里也塞了一根。最近消耗太大他和喜子都掉肌了，佐藤明明也瘦了，可肌肉的形状依然非常健美，这就是传说中的肌肉体质吗？  
“……是ruki”佐藤拿着蛋白棒咬了一口，奶酪外壳包裹着浓郁的草莓夹心，顿时满口苦酸涩以下咽。  
“哦~”与那城一脸我懂我懂的表情，佐藤也乐得他误会，勉强地扯了扯嘴角。  
“那你和ren酱一间吧~他睡得可安稳了。”与那城拿蛋白棒比划了个睡得笔直的造型。  
“ren？不行不行！”佐藤疯狂摇头，莲是个未标记的omega，和他睡一间危险程度max！  
“嗯？那你想和谁做室友呢？”  
拓实、瑠姫和莲君都是omega，麻美、小鹤还未分化也有风险、纯喜刚刚标记不能拆散有情人……那么——佐藤刚想说出几个Beta队友的名字，余光瞥见与那城奨若有所思的眼神，心中顿时警铃大作。  
还装不装B了？Beta有资格挑室友吗？佐藤立马改口：“啊，我想了想还是不换比较好。哈哈，哈哈哈。”  
“是吗？”与那城不动声色地瞥了眼靠在门外走廊上的白岩，加重语气又问了一遍。  
“真的不换了！ruki还挺活泼的，我很喜欢他！”佐藤郑重地点了点头，仿佛这样别人就会相信他似的。  
只能这样了，在不暴露大家辛苦掩藏的秘密的前提下，白岩倒是个安全的选择。他虽然是个omega，但是已经被标记，信息素对他的影响几近于无，他，佐藤景瑚，一定不会被人妻迷惑的！

“你都听到了吧？keigo好像有点不对劲哦，他刚刚找我说想要换房间，你们昨天发生了什么？”白岩其实早就从洗手间回来了，正要推门的时候听见队友在讨论自己，未免尴尬，才在走廊等了一会了。  
“能发生什么？”白岩拒绝了与那城的蛋白棒，没好气地说道：“昨晚他喝得烂醉，好不容易哄他洗完澡，睡衣都没穿就呼呼睡过去了，我就是拿着喇叭在他耳边唱rap他也听不到。”  
“可能是害羞吧，觉得在你面前发酒疯不好意思了，毕竟你们赛时都没好好说过话。”  
“害羞？成团当晚他就在我脸上比勾了。”  
与那城想起佐藤成团以后对谁都黏黏糊糊的劲儿，也觉得自己的解释毫无说服力。“他可能有什么心事吧，这两天你们住一间，帮我观察观察？”  
队长真是辛苦啊，白岩想起自己在地下团当队长的时候也这样操着老母亲的心，顿时感同身受，决心帮助新手队长解决队员的困扰。

那……佐藤究竟是怎么了呢？  
佐藤坐在河野稍远的地方，别扭地将把咬了一口的蛋白棒递了过去，而河野竟也毫无芥蒂地吃了下去……  
主打曲开头部分，川西双手环抱佐藤，佐藤不自觉地僵了一下，第N次跳错了舞步……  
又一个休息时间，河野不知在说些什么，川西笑着倒在他的身上……  
“对了，早上说的那款包包……”  
白岩竖起耳朵，隐约听到河野说了这么一句，他想起前些日子河野生日，佐藤悄悄跑出去给他买了个名牌包。电光火石之间，他仿佛明白了什么，他看了看佐藤，看了看河野，最后看了看川西……  
啧啧，队内三角，最为致命，地下团时期他见过不少因为这种事情散伙的团队，JO1还没出道，怎么就遇到了这么棘手的问题？  
白岩叹了口气，暗自下定决心——为了防止JO1被破坏，为了维护门把的和平，他一定要帮助佐藤走出失恋的阴影！  
\---------------------

佐藤有些恍惚，鹤房身上混杂着柑橘香味的广藿香让他受到极大的振动，喜子和拓实标记了也就算了，他们平时就两情相悦的样子。可鹤房昨天还未分化呢！怎么今天就带着莲的味道舞到他跟前了？鹤房根本毫无自觉，大大咧咧地释放着浓烈的alpha信息素。  
要不要提醒一下呢？  
不对，大家都是名义上的Beta，只能视而不见了……  
“香水喷太多了。”鹤房将沾满汗水的毛巾随手挂在把杆上，浓郁的香水味冲得白岩皱眉头，嚯，这小子都用上GuCci了。  
“别说了，早上洗漱的时候整瓶摔碎了，整瓶！”鹤房一脸痛心疾首，那可是妹妹送他的出道礼物啊。  
“没事，罪爱是款淡香精，4-5个小时就闻不到了。”  
“我是心烦这味吗，我是心疼香水啊！”鹤房翻了个白眼，俯身拿过白岩喝了一半的能量饮料。  
还没拧开盖子，就被佐藤一把抓住了手腕。  
“哈？？？”等等？这家伙刚刚不还在练习室另一头吗？为什么，忽然觉得用危险的眼神看我？？  
鹤房不明所以，只觉得此时的佐藤有点陌生，仿佛是什么凶狠的犬科动物。  
“喝这瓶，卫生。”佐藤夺过他手中的饮料，将一瓶未开封的硬塞到鹤房手里。

卫生？？？我喝过的水就不卫生了吗？什么感情困扰，果然他就是对我有意见吧！  
白岩正想说点什么，却被一条干净的毛巾盖住了脑袋。黑暗中，一双大手覆了上来，新拆封的毛巾有一股特殊的柔顺剂的味道，细细的绒毛贴在汗湿的皮肤带了些许痒意。佐藤忽然靠近，在他耳侧轻轻说了声别怕，白岩下意识地捂住了耳朵，任由佐藤用毛巾在他脖子上打了一个滑稽的结。

怪，此情此景实在是怪，鹤房脑内划过了花花绿绿一整屏幕的吐槽弹幕，但都抓不到重点，最后只能不咸不淡地评价到：“你搞乱ruki发型了。”

“好了好了，休息地差不多了，大家继续练习。”舞蹈老师解救了这个微妙的场景，佐藤给了一个安定的眼神，径直回到队列。

等等，倒是说明白我要怕什么啊！！！

下 治疗失恋最好的方法就是展开一场新的恋情 

摄影师正在给其他队友拍单人照，白岩瑠姫裹着毛巾靠在墙边，用一只脚踩着另一只取暖。今天的主题是睡衣party，大家都穿得很单薄，但似乎只有他觉得很冷，这种感觉很不妙，他恐怕是发烧了。  
“穿上这个？”佐藤将一双史努比造型的棉拖鞋放在他脚边，也不知道是哪个犄角旮旯翻出来的，白色的绒毛上沾了点灰尘，甚至连标价格的标签都还没撕掉。  
白岩犹豫了一秒，将冰冷的双脚踩进那双软乎乎的拖鞋里，由脚底蔓延的温暖柔软让他舒服地叹了口气。  
“你是不是……哪里不太舒服？”佐藤看了眼四周，见无人注意他们，这才扭扭捏捏地问道。已标记的omega也会出现情热期，得不到抚慰的话，容易出现发热的症状。

白岩心情复杂地点了点头，先是披薄毯，然后是端热水，这已经是两小时内佐藤第三次对他表示关心了。他似乎已经从失恋的阴影中走了出来，已经不再关注河野和川西的互动，反而一天到晚在他面前刷存在感，这让白岩不得不怀疑佐藤是不是把自己当做转移注意力的工具——毕竟，大家都知道，治疗失恋最好的方式就是开始一段新的恋情。  
早晨起来的时候他就觉得有些头晕，为了不影响杂志拍摄，白岩也没向经纪人报备，只是随便吃了颗阿司匹林。或许对身体的忽视都会遭到报应，拍摄时果然症状加重了，这感冒来得真不是时候。

见他承认，佐藤马上一副如临大敌的样子，恨不得马上告诉naoto把人打包带走。白岩连忙拉住了他。开玩笑？！拍摄中途离场，JO1还想不想和vivi建立良好的合作关系啊？  
“……你可真是，好吧，你有带药吗？要不要吃一点？”佐藤一脸无奈，没想到白岩这么坚强，情热期到了还要坚持工作。  
“呃，我想起来药盒里好像放了一片阿司匹林。”  
阿司匹林？！原来……这么痛苦吗？  
Alpha不在身边，只能靠止痛片缓解发情期的不适。佐藤面色晦暗，他一定很爱那个神秘的Alpha，甘愿承受这样的痛苦，也不愿解除标记。

吃完药之后白岩感觉清醒很多，也能好好应付之后的拍摄了，可是……  
摄影师已经喊了两遍了，佐藤景瑚还黏在他身边。  
“好好照顾自己，实在不舒服，就找奖君，或者祥生，千万不要叫喜子啊。”  
“好好好，我知道了。”这和河野君又有什么关系？佐藤果然还是无法释怀啊，白岩敷衍地催促道，自己都这样了，还要为佐藤景瑚的忧郁伤脑筋。

“你俩到底怎么回事？”与那城好奇极了，不久他还以为这两人不仲，怎么忽然就……如胶似漆了起来？  
“你想太多了，我有点不舒服。”白岩有气无力地说道，  
“感冒吗？”  
“嗯，不是什么大问题。”  
“没想到佐藤君是这么细腻的人。”  
白岩没有吱声，算是认同与那成的说法，光看外表，确实想象不到。  
\--------------------------

“ruki不用去医院吗？”回程路上，白岩病殃殃地靠在后排车窗上，坐在前排的川尻莲实在不放心，再三回头确认他的状况。  
“没事，他只是普通感冒，已经吃过药了，马上就能好。”佐藤稍稍侧过身子，用宽大的羽绒衣阻挡川尻莲的视线，以防被同是Omega的他发现白岩的秘密。  
“真的吗？”  
“听说最近流感很猖獗，去医院交叉感染了那才不妙啊！”佐藤连忙阻止，送医院不全曝光了吗！  
川尻莲总觉得佐藤这样子有些欲盖弥彰，但又不觉得成年人感冒有什么可遮掩的，只好随他们去了。  
“还发热吗？让我摸摸。”鹤房担忧地从车座上探出来，伸手想感受下白岩的额温。  
佐藤啪地拍掉他的手，一脸警惕把人瞪了回去。  
“你离他远点！”说完发觉表现得有些明显，又亡羊补牢地加上一句，“别被传染了。”  
白岩又是发冷又是眩晕，根本懒得理睬，只是裹紧杂志社借出的薄毯，把自己往角落靠了靠，在他和景瑚之间空出了不小的距离。

杂志社到他们租住的公寓有将近一小时的车程，天色早就暗了，naoto调暗了保姆车的顶灯让大家抓紧休息。佐藤坐立不安，只觉得这段路程无比漫长。前排鹤房戴着耳机不知在玩什么手游，五彩变化的屏幕光照在白岩的脸上。他似乎已经睡过去，今天一直微蹙的眉头舒展开来，脸颊泛出艳丽的红色，形状姣好的唇瓣因为发热有些干裂……  
不行，不能再看了，他是别人的Omega。佐藤努力将视线定格在窗外，看远处的信号灯从绿变红，不知数到第几个来回，右肩忽然重了一下，几根头发擦在他裸露的脖颈上，他的心也跟着重了一下。  
\-------------------------------------------  
"sho桑，ruki就拜托给你了！"与那城一边学着佐藤说话，一边查看眼耳温枪上的温度，37.5，只是低烧。“keigo真是有意思，明明担心地要死，却硬要我来照顾你。”  
“哼，他就是怕被我传染，还是你好。”白岩窝在柔软的被窝里，语气带了点自己都没察觉的埋怨。  
“先别谢我，我说晚上要写出道公约的曲子，让他找junki照顾你，你猜怎么着？”  
“他肯定说不行。”想起这些日子佐藤的河野纯喜ptsd，白岩不由嘲讽地笑了笑。  
“猜对了一半……”  
房门吱嘎一声打开了，佐藤景瑚抱着被子钻了进来。  
如你所见，与那城朝白岩挑了挑眉。  
“ruki就交给你了。”与那城奨拍了拍佐藤的肩膀，转身离开了房间。  
白岩也不知道自己在别扭些什么，就是不想和佐藤说话，冷眼看着他将被子在沙发上铺好，又将沙发挪到床边，最后蜷起长腿一言不发地玩起了手机。  
白岩实在受不了这诡异的沉默，闭上眼背过身去，在感冒药的效力下很快陷入沉睡。  
再次醒来的时候天还没亮，白岩发了一身的汗，人已经清醒不少，只是渴得厉害。佐藤躺在狭小的单人沙发里，被子滑了一半到地上，一米八的大个子扭成了一个滑稽的姿势，白岩都能想象明天他歪着脖子说自己落枕的样子。床边杯子里的水已经凉透了，白岩想了想，没有开灯，只是按开手机屏幕。  
“要喝水吗？”佐藤本就没睡安稳，这丁点光亮足以将其唤醒，他看见白岩拿着水杯要起身，直接拿过了水杯。  
“不舒服的时候还是喝热水比较好，我从祥生那借了保温杯。”  
保温杯的质量很好，倒出的水甚至有些烫嘴，白岩瑠姫对着杯口吹气，温热的蒸汽扑在脸上，只觉得整个脸又烧了起来。  
“谢谢。”  
佐藤以为自己听错了，白岩依然低着头，好像那句细如蚊讷的道谢不是从他口中发出，但是那红得仿佛要滴血的耳廓还是暴露了他。  
“如果可以的话，请更多地依靠我吧。”毕竟是团内唯一知道彼此秘密的人呢。  
白岩震惊于佐藤的直接，撞入一双的澄澈的眼睛，里面的温柔过于直白，他飞快低下了头。  
心如擂鼓。  
白岩放下水边，往床边挪了一下，空出了一人的位置，“……你，上来睡吧。”  
佐藤楞了半晌，这才想起生理课上老师说过，在omega愿意的情况下，非标记的alpha信息素也能安抚情热期omega的情绪。他手脚并用地爬上床，又被白岩瑠姫一脚踹了下来。  
“睡你自己的被子！！”  
\--------------------------------  
[クンチキタ]动感的前奏响起，要到我的part了，佐藤反射性地想要起床，一只手臂却被压得死死的。两床被子早就踢到了一起，白岩不知什么时候睡到他怀里了，此时也听见起床铃声，难耐地蠕动了几下，闭着眼去摸床边的手机。  
手机放在靠外的床头柜上，白岩奋力伸手，半边身子都压在他身上，佐藤不敢喘气，更不敢动弹，只觉得心跳越来越快。  
终于，白岩按掉了吵闹的铃声，却听到了不属于自己的，沉稳有力的心跳声。睁开眼，佐藤憋红的俊脸理他只有3公分的距离，3公分……是个危险的距离，这么想着，白岩瑠姫鬼使神差地低下了头。  
他们之间第一个吻，就这么糊里糊涂发生了  
\-----------------------------------  
一句话番外  
白岩：不要啃我后颈啦！  
佐藤：？？？你的腺体呢！


End file.
